


【盾冬】第五年

by toJoycee9



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toJoycee9/pseuds/toJoycee9
Summary: 老冰棍们的感情触礁，之后又重新修复的故事。复联全员出没，原创角色一打，盾冬全程老夫老妻模式，日常温吞水，有吵架和离家出走剧情，最后和好，结局很甜。





	1. 婚礼

著名美国婚姻问题专家温格·朱利在她的一本《幸福婚姻法则》中写道：即使是最美好的婚姻，一生中也会有200次离婚的念头，50次掐死对方的冲动。  
——题记

 

莎伦今天穿了一条杏色的拖地长裙，绸缎面料的，配合她的金发，整个人显得十分光彩照人。今天是她的婚礼，新郎碰巧也是神盾局的一位特工——不如说他们这一行很难跟普通人在一起。  


“我可不管牧师是怎么做的，”托尼对着满屋子的宾客说道，“既然你们请了钢铁侠来做这场婚礼的司仪，那现在就得听我的。”  


“所以你打算把这场婚礼主持成你自己的生日趴吗？”  


“你多虑了娜塔莎，如果是那样的话这里应该还会有嫩模和兔女郎才对，但很显然这里没有。”托尼一句话让在场的来宾都不由自主地笑了起来。  
这时莎伦看见了不远处的史蒂夫，微笑着向他举了举手中的酒杯。  


史蒂夫回敬她，眼泛微光，莎伦和她姑妈长得并不像，但是神态之中总让人有似曾相识的感觉，史蒂夫想，佩吉结婚的时候一定也会像莎伦一样美丽。他现在的心情真的有点复杂，这姑侄二人曾经都差点跟自己在一起，结果命运带着他兜了这么一大圈，最后还是让他待在一边做一个旁观者。  


史蒂夫的所有情绪都被巴基看在了眼里。他坐在美国队长的旁边，穿着得体的西装，再没有人会把他跟危险分子联系在一起。他一直在观察身边这个人，直到他冲新娘举起了酒杯，笑得非常温柔。  


“她很漂亮是吧？”巴基问他。  


史蒂夫点点头：“但是跟佩吉还是不一样的。”  


“我其实不大能记得佩吉的样子了，”巴基微微皱起眉头，“不过既然是你爱的人，想必是谁也比不上的吧？”  


史蒂夫听出了话里的意味，赶紧说：“巴基，其实……”  


“没关系的，”巴基打断史蒂夫的话，冲他摆摆手，“我了解这种感觉。我也经常回想起以前交往过的那些女孩子，我当时以为就算我们最后不能在一起，那也不过是各自嫁娶、各自生活而已。结果她们的人生仍在继续，而我的人生却整个儿错位了，她们就在我神志不清地某个时间点一个接一个地从世界上消失了。”  


“巴基？”  


巴基笑了笑：“我是想说，没关系的史蒂夫，人一辈子其实可以爱很多人的，我真的了解那种感觉。”  


这是史蒂夫最担心的问题，巴基总是会颠三倒四地说一些他听不懂的怪话，有时像在说自己，有时又不像。  


巴基看见他担忧的眼神，立刻说道：“对不起，史蒂夫，我只是不知道该怎么表达，你别这样看我，我没事的。”  


史蒂夫把巴基搂过来，在他的额头上轻轻地吻了一下：“好了，不要想太多，今天就轻松一点好么？”  


这是他们一起生活的第五个年头，巴基申请到了证人保护，不用东躲西藏，也不用冰冻自己，他给神盾局提供信息和追捕的线索，换来一帮科学家围着自己研究如何解除九头蛇留在他脑子里的东西，还有特工们暗地里无时无刻的保护。但是冬兵依然很少跟外人来往，即使钢铁侠已经慢慢接受了他的存在，即使复联的其他成员早就把他当成了史蒂夫的家人，但是冬兵还是很少露面，除非是像今天这样特殊的日子。  


交换了戒指，扔过了捧花，剩下的时间是留给宾客们跳舞的，史蒂夫凑到巴基耳边说：“去找个姑娘聊聊天吧，就像以前在布鲁克林的时候一样。”  


巴基眯着眼睛笑了笑，随即委屈地往下撇了撇嘴角，说：“我都不大知道现在的姑娘喜欢聊什么。”  


“别谦虚了，巴基哥哥怎么会不知道女孩子喜欢听什么？”史蒂夫笑着调侃他，“三天两头来店里照顾你生意的可都是年轻小姑娘，这我可记得呢。”  


巴基皱了皱眉头，假装疑惑地问史蒂夫：“你确定她们是被我的个人魅力吸引来的而不是仅仅因为我长得帅？”  


史蒂夫一听就乐了：“真有你的，巴基，我还从来没见过这么夸奖自己的。”  


巴基大笑着推了一把史蒂夫：“punk！”  
对方也笑着回他：“jerk！”  


史蒂夫微笑地看着巴基离去的背影，看着他礼貌地与其他人交谈，出口的每一句话都说得小心翼翼，显然这个人已经不是詹姆斯·巴恩斯了，但好像他还活在冬兵的身体里，至少那些姑娘们听了他的话都红着脸笑了起来，这场景跟他们16岁时无异。  


山姆走过来给史蒂夫递了一杯香槟，他用下巴点了点不远处的巴基，说道：“他现在恢复得不错。”  
史蒂夫低头笑了笑：“他需要多跟人交流，你知道，他错过了太多的东西，总躲在自己的世界里会抑郁的。”  


山姆点点头：“的确，你是过来人，这事你最有经验了。”  


史蒂夫笑道：“你说的没错。”  


巴基对穿着粉裙子的伴娘说：“你说你是加州人？”  


伴娘点头道：“是的，但我也有好些年没回那儿了。”  


巴基耸耸肩：“说起来……我还没去过加州呢。”  


“怎么会？我以为大部分人都去过那里，我是说旅游啊什么的。”  


巴基闻言扬起了眉毛:“那你可别忘了我生在战争年代。”  


女孩意识到自己说错了话，立刻改口：“哦抱歉，我不该提这事儿的。”  


巴基笑着摆摆手:“没关系，这没什么，我很高兴你下意识地把我当成了同龄人。”  


女孩儿试探着问道:“那……你这几年都没去哪旅游过吗？”  


“没有，”说着巴基俏皮地冲她眨了眨眼睛，“要怪就怪你们神盾局不给批假，我和史蒂夫都没有机会离开这里。”  


女孩子抿嘴一笑：“那我告诉你一个可以批假的办法。”  


她凑到巴基的耳边小声地说了点什么，巴基神色一滞，随即红着脸笑了起来。  


“嘿，你们俩在说什么悄悄话？”美国队长走到自己伴侣的旁边，不动声色地把一只手放在了对方的腰上。  


女孩子离远了一点，对史蒂夫说：“cap，别激动，我可没有打你男朋友的主意。”  


“他可不是在防备你，”巴基立刻说道，“他担心的是我要打你的主意。”  


史蒂夫微微皱眉：“巴基，你把自己说得太坏了。”  


巴基扬了扬眉毛：“不是么？詹姆斯·巴恩斯可不会放过每一个搭讪女生的机会。”  


见史蒂夫还是一脸不解，巴基赶紧贴着他的耳朵说：“给姑娘一个台阶下。”  


看着巴基神气活现的样子，史蒂夫感到莫名地欣慰，他只好对伴娘说：“他这么说也没错，Aria，你可要小心了，你眼前的这两位可是活了将近一百岁的老妖精。”  


名叫“Aria”的伴娘听了哈哈大笑：“所以你们是寻摸着要把我煮了吃掉嘛？”  


“正有此意。”美国队长笑着说。  


等婚礼结束的时候，宾客们大多已微醺，人们与这一对新人道别，嘴里都说着祝福的话。史蒂夫来到新娘身边，对她说：“莎伦，我不得不说你今天漂亮得都晃了我的眼。”  


“别光顾着拍我马屁，以后别再让我替你干违纪的事了，这比什么都强。”莎伦无奈地说道。  


“可我没有哪一次让你吃处分，单凭这一点你就应该信任你的队长。”  


莎伦摇了摇头：“还真是个老混蛋。”  


史蒂夫笑了，他拥抱了一下莎伦，说道：“祝福你，真希望你姑妈能看见。”  


“哦，快别用这种长辈式的语气跟我说话。”莎伦不耐烦地说，“何况这是我自己的幸福，还用你来说？”  


这时她看见了巴基，赶紧上前和他拥抱，巴基被她的举动吓住了，一边拿眼神瞟史蒂夫一边忙不迭地回抱。  


“你要加油，”她说，“别想太多，你还有史蒂夫，还可以有很多新朋友。”  


巴基感激地拍了拍她的后背。  


回去的路上，史蒂夫一边开车一边问巴基：“Aria之前对你说了什么？”  


巴基坐在副驾驶上，看着那一盏盏略过的路灯，说：“她教了我一个可以批假的方法。”  


“是什么？”  


巴基没有回答这个问题，而是转头问史蒂夫：“如果可以放假，你打算怎么安排？”  


史蒂夫想了想，说：“应该就是待在家里吧，做做家务，或者去店里给你帮忙。”  


“那……旅游怎么样？”  


“旅游？”史蒂夫一愣，随即露出了为难的神色，“巴基……我想你必须知道，不是我不愿意，只是你现在的处境还不是非常安全，毕竟……”  


“毕竟九头蛇留在我脑子里的东西还没有被完全清除。”巴基点点头，“我明白，是我不安全。”  


“不，不是的，我是说你现在为联盟做事，九头蛇的残党肯定会想除掉你。”  


“可是九头蛇的残党已经五年没有出现了。”  


“巴基，我不能拿你冒险。”  


巴基叹了一口气，望向车窗外，缓缓地说：“你是自由的，史蒂夫，而我不是。”  


这下美国队长真的一点辙也没有了，他把车停在路边，上前握住巴基的手：“巴基，我向你保证，只要条件允许，你想去哪我都带你去。”  


巴基看着他：“你确定我们家会比别的地方更安全？”  


“至少那里被改造了五年，你店铺周围也固定有我们的人看守，与其天南海北地逃亡，不如躲在一个自己熟悉的地方来得靠谱。”  


巴基沉默了一会儿，然后重新对史蒂夫微笑了起来：“没事的，我就随便说说，其实我也不是很想旅游。”

——tbc——


	2. 水果店

巴基趴在收银台上，看着街上的车从水果店门前开过来又开过去，此时正值午后，他有点犯困，也有点无聊。

店里还有另外一个人，他穿着皮衣和收脚裤，留着小寸头，正坐在水果摊门口的马扎上，百无聊赖地用手机玩消消乐。这人是神盾局派来保护冬兵的特工，也跟巴基打了五年的交道，除了他之外，对面的咖啡店、楼上的住户、街角的书报亭也都是神盾局的人，巴基有时候会想，这样风平浪静的五年，还真是白费了他们这一番的心思。

“麦克斯，今天你早点下班吧。”巴基把下巴搁在桌子上，懒洋洋地说。

名叫“麦克斯”的特工转头说道：“不行啊，巴恩斯先生，我得等到cap下了任务来接我的班才能走。”

“这么多年都没事，又不缺这一时，我今天想早点关店门回家休息，不行么？”

麦克斯沉吟了一会儿，然后说：“要不这样吧，我送你回家，然后你让我在家门口守着就行了。”

巴基把头一撇，半张脸贴在桌面上：“随你。”

过了一会儿，巴基又重新把头立了起来。

“麦克斯，我想问你一个问题，你结婚了吗？”

“呃，我已经结婚了，怎么了么？”

巴基扑闪着眼睛：“跟我说说，你们这个时代的人婚后生活都是什么样的？”

麦克斯腼腆地笑笑：“这也没什么，多个人睡在你旁边，多个人跟你分着做家务而已，要说有什么特别的……反正想到对方就会让你觉得有安全感。”

“你们有孩子了么？”

麦克斯点点头：“四岁了，我和他妈妈平时就轮流接送他去学校，如果赶上我俩都放假，就带他出去郊游。”

巴基知道麦克斯不是个感情丰富的汉子，他托着腮，边回忆边说：“唔……好像现在的人都不喜欢养小孩了。我们那时候，大多数家庭都有好几个孩子，吃饭的时候一家人围一桌，每个人都叽叽喳喳说着自己的事情，也不管别人想不想听。家里也不大，两层小楼，有的还在住公寓，兄弟姐妹之间都会因为争夺有限的私人空间而吵吵闹闹，做父母的耐心有限，总要责备几句，等到孩子们都渐渐长大离开家，反而更清净了。丈夫关注了一辈子国家大事，妻子操心了一辈子柴米油盐，到老了坐在一起看电视里的老电影，或者在壁炉前打盹。”

麦克斯看见冬兵的眼睛里闪烁着光，十分动情。

“我……我的爸爸妈妈就是这样的一对夫妻，我以前一直觉得自己以后也会有一个这样的家庭。”

麦克斯听到这里不由得低下了头。

巴基叹了一口气：“不说了，史蒂夫告诉我，我的家人后来都是善终，我觉得挺好，他们还是不要知道我的存在比较好。”

麦克斯不知道怎么接下去，只好安慰说：“你是无辜的，不管怎么说，你还有cap。”

巴基挑起一边眉毛看他。

“呃，我是说……你跟cap……至少你还有他这个发小，唉不是，我的意思是cap对你真好……天啊，我到底在说什么……”

巴基忍不住笑了起来：“行了，我知道你想说什么。”

麦克斯耸耸肩，又一次嫌弃自己嘴拙。

傍晚的时候有几个人光顾水果店，其中有一个红头发的女孩儿，扎一个随意的半丸子头，穿着灰色的风衣。巴基认出了这个人，她几乎每天都会来自己的水果店。

“嗨！”巴基走上前冲她笑着打招呼，“下班了？”

女孩将装着三颗苹果的袋子递给巴基：“对啊，难得今天不用加班，明天又是周末。”

巴基将苹果放在电子秤上称重，收费，找零，再将袋子递给对方。

红头发的女孩接过水果，却没有离开，而是站在那里歪着头看巴基。

“请问……还有事么？”

女孩儿露出了一个灿烂的笑容：“你明天还会在店里吗？”

巴基做了一个疑惑的表情。

“嗯……我是说，你明天会有空么？我想或许你会愿意去一趟博物馆，听说埃及艳后的面具这两天在……”

“哦，不，不用了，谢谢。”巴基对姑娘礼貌地笑了笑，“多谢邀请，但是我有约了。”

女孩会意：“啊……没关系，不要紧。”

她的一只手在用力抠自己衣服下摆的一颗扣子，大概是很尴尬吧，巴基看见她左右张望了一下，然后把几绺碎发别在脑后，假装不甚在意地说：“那……那下周见。”

巴基眨了眨眼睛，说：“好呀，下次我给你打个折。”

女孩走了之后麦克斯冲巴基挤了挤眼睛，调侃道：“我敢保证她不是唯一一个想约你的顾客。”

巴基没说话，只是耸耸肩。

“我说，你应该早就习惯了吧？你这样的人肯定从小就不缺女人喜欢。”麦克斯见巴基没有反应，顾自又问了下去。

巴基发现有几颗葡萄已经熟烂了，于是弯下腰把它们一个个地摘去，并没有理睬麦克斯的话。

“但是cap也是个万人迷，你们两个，是打算把那些女孩子都气死吗？”

“不过cap在注射血清之前好像不怎么受人欢迎，也是嘛，大家都喜欢高大威猛的男人，我很想知道那时候他的舞伴都是怎么解决的，你给他找的？或者你的舞伴会带来一个她自己的好朋友？”

“麦克斯，”巴基突然打断了喋喋不休的特工，“别再说那些了，那都是、那都是很久之前的事了。”

“可是你现在仍然很有魅力啊！”

“可是我也没法过以前那种生活了！”

麦克斯一愣，他觉得自己好像说错话了，可他又不知道自己到底哪里说错话了。

巴基叹了口气，对麦克斯说：“对不起，我可能有点激动，我只是在想，刚才那个姑娘肯定想不到自己约的人是冬日战士。”

“谁要约冬日战士？”一个声音突然打断了两个人的谈话。

“史蒂夫？”巴基皱了皱眉头，“你不是有任务么？”

史蒂夫摊手：“不算什么任务，再说反正我也不想帮弗瑞擦屁股。”

虽然巴基还有些似懂非懂，史蒂夫也不想跟他解释太多，只是笑着向巴基伸出手：“把店关了吧，今天我们都早点下班。”

回家的路上他们在超市里买了些意面和零食，本来史蒂夫是想买牛排回家做的，但巴基嫌麻烦，就打消了这个念头。

“其实你不用操心这个，牛排我可以煎给你吃的，我刚醒过来那段时间也是一个人过，这些都学会了。”史蒂夫拎着购物袋边走边说。

“那你下次做给我吃好了，我今天就想吃意面。”

“好吧……”

巴基看着有点沮丧的史蒂夫，突然觉得这个人其实也挺好玩的，跟以前那个豆芽菜不一样的好玩。

“喂，你周末想不想跟我去博物馆？”巴基说道。

“博物馆？”

“我听说埃及艳后的一个什么东西这几天在市里的博物馆做巡回展出。”

“什么东西？”

巴基撇了撇嘴：“陪葬品？面具？无非就是这些，总不能还是真身吧。你到底去不去？”

史蒂夫咧嘴笑着看向巴基：“原来你对这个感兴趣啊？行，陪你去看好了，但是你得跟紧我，别乱跑。”

巴基不耐烦地说：“怎么这么啰嗦？非要天天关家里你才能放心是吧？”

“哎，我不是这个意思……”

史蒂夫知道巴基不高兴了，这段时间他好像对自己的不自由格外敏感。

“巴基，巴基，”史蒂夫扭过身子面对着巴基，“我习惯说这些话了，你要是不爱听，那下次我注意点不说了，好吗？”

巴基轻飘飘地瞥了一眼史蒂夫：“嘴上不说，心里也不能说。”

“好！我保证！”


	3. 身份

史蒂夫把安全套摘了扔进床边的垃圾桶里，下床倒了一杯水，自己喝了一半，递给床上的巴基。

 

巴基撑起身子就着史蒂夫手里的杯子喝了几口水，然后重新躺了回去。

 

“巴基，去冲把澡。”史蒂夫说道。

 

巴基懒懒地翻身侧躺，背对着史蒂夫，两瓣白白的屁股就露在外面。

 

“我不……我想直接睡了。”

 

史蒂夫上前轻轻打了一下他的屁股，责备道：“一定要洗，你下面一片狼藉，怎么能就这么睡着。”

 

巴基猛地转过头，瞪了史蒂夫一眼，佯怒：“你也知道一片狼藉！”

 

史蒂夫低着头弯起眼睛笑，抓过巴基的一只手摩挲着：“好啦，是我的错，下次咱们减少频率好不好？”

 

这下巴基更气了，腮帮子鼓鼓的，眼睛瞪得老大，一句话也说不出来。

 

“噗哈哈哈！”史蒂夫忍不住大笑起来。“不逗你了，哈哈，别当真，巴基，你还是快起来吧，冲把澡对你身体有好处的。”说着手上使力，想把巴基拉起来。

 

巴基不情不愿地爬起来：“你就不能像以前那样帮我清理一下吗？果然老夫老妻就没有刚开始来得甜蜜。”

 

“但是我现在发现用毛巾根本清理不干净，”史蒂夫一边说，一边把手指挤进巴基的臀缝里，“比如这里，弄太多润滑剂了，很难擦干净的。”

 

巴基正在走路，突然被人用手指插进臀缝里，一个激灵，机械臂立刻后摆抓住史蒂夫的手，让对方根本无法挣开。

 

“怎么年纪越大越流氓？”巴基笑道，“给我老实点儿啊，小心我揍你。”

 

史蒂夫也不挣扎，另一只手顺便握住巴基的后颈往自己面前带，稍一使劲，上去就是一个吻。

 

“啧，真是……还真是一个老混蛋。”巴基用莎伦评价史蒂夫的话又把他骂了一遍。

 

巴基听了史蒂夫的话把自己清理了一遍，回到床上的时候史蒂夫已经准备进入睡眠状态了。巴基躺在他旁边，伸手搂住他，说道：“别忘了明天去博物馆。”

 

“嗯，”史蒂夫哼了一声，“放心吧，不会忘。”

 

巴基看见史蒂夫闭着眼睛快要睡着的样子，假装自己突然想起了一件事那般对他说：“对了，你想不想知道可以批假的方法是什么？”

 

史蒂夫随口问道：“是什么？”

 

“Aria说，我们可以去结婚，神盾局是会给婚假的，像莎伦那样。”

 

史蒂夫听了突然睁开了眼睛，支起身子端详了他很久，然后说：“巴基，原来你想结婚啊？”

 

巴基不好意思地把头撇开：“我只是想让你休假……”

 

史蒂夫开心地笑了起来：“没问题啊，我原来以为你并不在意去领个什么证……不过既然你喜欢，明天我就让弗瑞给你弄个身份，我可以立刻跟你去注册结婚。”

 

巴基听了反而皱了眉头：“等等，你是说，弄个身份？”

 

史蒂夫点点头：“对啊，毕竟詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯是一个已经牺牲的二战烈士，总不能在21世纪跟另一个人结婚吧？”

 

“可是，如果我没记错，你现在还是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的身份吧？”

 

“是这么说没错，可我这不是……”

 

“你这不是美国队长嘛，所有人都知道你是冰封了75年才醒过来的。”

 

“巴基……”

 

“而我一觉醒来就是冬日战士，不是什么牺牲的咆哮突击队队员。”

 

史蒂夫深吸了一口气，完全不知道该怎么回答。

 

巴基翻了个身背对史蒂夫，一言不发，背影看上去像镀了一层寒气。

 

史蒂夫轻轻把手放在巴基的胳膊上，柔声说道：“巴基，我知道你心里一直在意那些事，可是……可是我们总是要向前看，日子总是要过的呀。”

 

巴基的背影还是没有任何反应。

 

“我总是试图安慰你，我以为只要我陪着你你就可以不再为以前的事情自责，我是不是想的太简单了？”

 

“你……唉，我也不知道要怎么办了，你别难过好不好？我什么都能满足你，我真的愿意为你做任何事。”

 

史蒂夫听见巴基吸了吸鼻子，轻声说道：“把我藏起来可能是目前最安全的办法了吧？让大家都以为冬兵已经死了，这对谁都好。”

 

“最主要的是我们希望你能从那段经历里走出来！”史蒂夫用力捏紧了巴基的胳膊，“不要再为过去的事情折磨自己了，好么？就当那个九头蛇的武器已经死了，你现在是我的巴基，是我们的战友，你可不可以为了我努力一下呢？”

 

“我杀过的每一个人，我都记得他们。”

 

史蒂夫低下头，皱起了眉头：“我知道，我知道这很难，这需要时间，没关系，巴基，我有的是时间，我会一直陪你走到最后的。”

 

巴基沉默了片刻，长叹一口气，伸出手拍了拍史蒂夫放在他胳膊上的手：“睡吧，明天还要去博物馆呢。”

 

“那、那结婚的事？”

 

巴基把被子拉上来盖住自己，隔开了史蒂夫的手：“算了，反正身份也是假的，弄个证也没什么意义，我们现在跟结了婚也没多大区别。”

 

“或许我们可以办个婚礼。”史蒂夫提醒道。

 

“嗯，随便吧。”

 

在那之后巴基便不再说活，留下史蒂夫一个人在黑暗里辗转反侧，心里翻江倒海的，但就是想不出办法。然而史蒂夫不知道的是，巴基其实也没有睡着，那一晚他们两个就这样背对着背失眠。

 

等到史蒂夫的呼吸慢慢平稳下来，鼻腔里开始发出轻微的鼾声，巴基就翻过身从后面拥住史蒂夫，细细地将他骨节分明的手指都摸了一遍。美国队长的手修长有力，指腹是粗糙的，手掌宽厚，指甲也修剪得很干净。巴基一边摸一边想，不知道这样一双手戴上婚戒是什么样的。他妈妈有一只祖传的戒指，祖母绿的，还说等他结婚的时候就传给新娘子，也不知道那戒指后来是不是给他妹妹了，不过就算真的留给他估计也没什么用，史蒂夫是打死也不会戴那个的。

 

巴基想，或许可以像史蒂夫说的那样，他们办一场婚礼，有草坪、香槟和热泪盈眶的对视。邀请的宾客就让史蒂夫决定，反正他自己也没什么朋友，史蒂夫满意就好了。他可能会在婚礼的后台反复整理着装，或者紧张兮兮地帮史蒂夫把胡子刮干净。如果司仪问他们，敢不敢对着盾牌发誓爱对方一辈子，那他一定会扑上去亲吻史蒂夫，希望这时候史蒂夫可以用盾牌遮住他们的脸，这样就能肆无忌惮地吻得久一点。

 

这样的场面他幻想过无数次，但今天却怎么也不能让他兴奋，甚至有种哀伤的情绪从内心最底层的缝隙里渗透出来。他不能带着冬兵的身份和历史跟美国队长结婚，这么显而易见的事实，他之前怎么就忘记了呢？那些黑暗的记忆从四面八方涌来将巴基包裹住，一个声音告诉他：“换个身份也没什么关系，反正跟史蒂夫结婚的是你自己。”但另一个声音又说：“可我为什么就是高兴不起来？我一点也不高兴，一点儿也不……”


	4. 冬日战士

史蒂夫一进复联大厦，就被扫地机器人拦住了去路。那台机器明显没有以往灵敏，反反复复地往史蒂夫的脚上撞。

 

“不好意思，机械故障，难以避免的事情。”托尼向他走了过来，手里端着一杯黑咖。

 

史蒂夫看了看这个眼眶发青的人，皱眉道：“你多久没好好休息了？”

 

托尼耸耸肩：“那帮人又跟我提钢铁军团的事情，这两天我忙着修改以前的设计图还有……调整一些数据什么的，你知道，我必须保证这次不会再出什么差错。”

 

“那个方案不是被你否决了吗？造一堆机器出来，就怕它们会失控，这是你说的，”史蒂夫道，“而且现在我们有幻视了。”

 

“Well，要是那帮议员像你这么通情达理倒好了。”托尼苦笑两声，“他们只看见了0伤亡率还有可观的破坏力，恨不得把我的机甲用在任何地方，犯罪现场、恐怖袭击，甚至代替维和部队。”

 

“即使是在奥创出现之后？”

 

“即使是在那之后。”托尼点点头，“人类总是健忘的，不是吗？”

 

美国队长沉默了，于是托尼说道：“算了，一大清早我们不提这个，你周末过得怎么样？”

 

史蒂夫微微笑了一下：“在家休息呗，还陪巴基去了趟博物馆。”

 

托尼挑眉：“这样啊……是美国队长纪念馆么？”

 

“当然不是，come on，托尼，别总开我们的玩笑。”

 

托尼撇撇嘴：“难不成还有比你们两个历史更悠久的吗？”

 

史蒂夫笑着锤了一下托尼的胸口：“到此为止吧。”

 

等两个人笑够了，托尼对史蒂夫说：“跟我过来一下，我给你看个东西，有关你的巴基，希望你看了之后不要太过激动。”

 

托尼的实验室更像是他的私人空间，里面堆满了实验用品和生活用品，常人很难想象待在这样一个凌乱的空间里该如何开展工作，但熟悉托尼·斯塔克的人都知道这里乱中有序，他总能在一堆物品之中准确地找到自己需要的东西，无论那是电焊器还是最新一期的《花花公子》。此时，史蒂夫正坐在一个印着柯基屁股图案的坐垫上，看着这位超级英雄指着自己的电脑屏幕说：“谢尔盖·库尔布斯基，前苏联的特工，两天前被发现入境，当时还没有引起特别的关注，直到今天凌晨查到他与九头蛇的联系，地方警署做不了决策，上报到神盾局，我从寇森的电脑上看到的。”

 

“所以他是九头蛇的人？”史蒂夫问。

 

“远不止如此，”托尼看着史蒂夫，“他也是一位‘冬日战士’。”

 

所有人都明白这意味着什么，但是……“为什么没有人在第一时间通知我？”史蒂夫感到不解。

 

托尼耸耸肩：“你可以理解为他们还没有确定这位冬兵想要干什么，怕你关心则乱从而打草惊蛇。”

 

“胡说八道！”史蒂夫努力克制自己不说出“B”开头的那个单词，“如果我真的关心巴基，当然会选择最恰当的处理方式。”

 

“那么我猜，我只是猜测哈，他们或许认为这位冬兵是去寻找巴基的。”

 

“所以他们想让巴基做诱饵引蛇出洞？F**k！”

 

“language，cap.”托尼提醒道。

 

史蒂夫激动地站了起来，他来来回回地在房间里踱步，托尼就端着咖啡杯在旁边围观，间或喝上一两口，摸一摸自己的小胡子。

 

“他们完全可以在边境就把这个苏联人拦截下来，为什么要引狼入室？就为了调查清楚他们的目的？”

 

托尼点头：“嗯哼，毕竟训练有素的特工可能会在落网的那一刻服毒自尽。”

 

“他们凭什么认定这个什么……”

 

“谢尔盖。”

 

“对，谢尔盖，凭什么认定他就一定会来找巴基？”

 

“不一定，但不妨先观察一段时间。”

 

“如果他也是冬日战士，那么他现在是处于被操控的状态还是无人操纵的状态？”

 

“毫无疑问，无论哪种状态都挺危险，所以还是不要贸然行事。”

 

史蒂夫问：“你在做什么，托尼？”

 

“我在帮你模拟弗瑞和寇森的心理活动，队长，还满意吗？”

 

史蒂夫仍然皱着眉头：“我要去找弗瑞核实这件事情。”

 

“太棒了！”托尼欢呼道：“这样他们都会知道是我黑了他们的电脑，史蒂夫，你可真是我的好队友！”

 

史蒂夫说：“托尼，这事我不能假装不知道，你也知道事关巴基，不然你也不会想到要告诉我。”

 

“所以我告诉了你一个军事机密，你就是这样报答我的？让弗瑞知道我随时可以黑进他们的电脑？如果是这样，史蒂夫，别指望我下次还会帮你。”

 

“那么你有什么更好的办法吗？”

 

托尼把喝空的咖啡杯放在桌上，抱着手臂，这种动作通常说明他已经有了一个计划：“如果你信得过我的话，史蒂夫，我可以让弗瑞主动坦白他们的计划。”

 

“怎么做？”

 

“很简单，他们有政府网络，我也有我的斯塔克商业帝国，我旗下有23个日用品品牌和连锁快餐店，生产的商品囊括民用枪支、锅碗瓢盆、医疗用品、食品等等，对了，还有街角的电子摄像头，斯塔克工业生产的电子摄像头内部都有一个程序，只要我启动，可以调取任何我想要的录像。”

 

“我需要提醒你一下，这是犯罪，托尼。”史蒂夫说道。

 

“如果是军用的话呢？”托尼看上去自信十足，“除此之外，购买特殊医疗用品和枪支都需要出示证件对吧，然后他的信息就会录取到我们的系统中，结合他的行踪，我就可以发现他的可疑之处，你明白我的意思吗？我可以对弗瑞说，这个人买过斯塔克工业的武器，用了一个造假的身份。”

 

“如果他没有买武器呢？”

 

“哦，史蒂夫，你果然还不是一个合格的现代人。”托尼扶额道，“有没有买很重要吗？从政府到枪支协会都没法确切地统计出哪些人买了他们的枪，不然你以为为啥这个国家有这么多的枪击案？我只要让弗瑞相信我编的故事就可以了，另外，正好我们可以自己试着监控这个谢尔盖。”

 

“是个不错的主意。”史蒂夫点头，“那么，我需要做什么。”

 

托尼道：“就目前而言，看好你的巴基，其他的你什么都不用做。”

 

史蒂夫那天回家的时候，看见巴基正在网上查资料，史蒂夫刚凑过去，巴基立马退出了页面。

 

“怎么了？还神神秘秘的，不给看呀？”史蒂夫笑着说。

 

巴基的脸有点红，他伸出手，用两根手指摩擦着史蒂夫袖口的布料，说：“没什么，一点好玩的东西而已。”

 

“这么没什么，巴基，我刚解冻的时候，随身带着一个小本子，上面记着我听到的一切没听说过的词汇，还有他人给我的建议什么的。有一次接受采访，一个女记者，她提出想看一看我的这个本子。”

 

“你给她了吗？”巴基问。

 

“当然，我当时觉得没有什么，结果她随手一翻，就看见我上面记了一些让人脸红的词汇。”

 

巴基立马追问：“是什么？”

 

“绳艺。”

 

巴基噗嗤一声笑了出来：“然后那位女记者有问你什么是绳艺吗？”

 

“不，她没问，但是她问我，为什么会记这个词，是谁跟我说了这个词。”

 

巴基听了哈哈大笑，惹得史蒂夫也跟着笑道：“显然，她是知道这个词代表着什么，而我当时却不知道。”

 

“你居然会记这个词？这又不是在我们睡着的年代里才出现的东西，以前我没有跟你讲过吗？”巴基说。

 

史蒂夫耸耸肩：“所以这个过程就是这么神奇，原先你不了解的很多东西，最后都在这段时间里补习全了，然后你会发现，任何新生事物的出现都是有迹可循的，我是说，我们出生的年代还不是十分久远，所有的科技、艺术的发展，都是连贯的，都可以在七十年前找到端倪，有些甚至这么多年都没有变过，只不过当时的我们只是少年，而不是一个社会观察家。”

 

史蒂夫在巴基的额头上印下一个吻：“所以，巴基，千万不要觉得自己是个过时之人，我们一点都不过时。”

 

巴基抬眼看着史蒂夫：“你今天话很多哎，士兵？”

 

史蒂夫揉了揉巴基的头发，并没有说话。

 

“即使是这样，也别指望我告诉你我刚才看了什么网页，我会把上网记录删掉的。”巴基非常孩子气地说道。

 

史蒂夫哈哈大笑：“你该知道我们的上网记录神盾局都可以监控的吧？”

 

“嘿，还能不能有点个人空间了，老混蛋？自打你十岁生日开始，我进你房间都是会敲门的，直到现在我还保持着这个习惯。”巴基不满地说。

 

史蒂夫脱掉了自己的外套，再一抬手脱了T恤，完美的上肢肌肉就这样展露在巴基眼前：“这话不假，进我房间是敲门了，进我浴室倒不懂得知会了，每次都趁我洗澡的时候撞进来，那几年我都没法子，只能配合你演戏。”

 

感受到巴基湿漉漉热乎乎的目光在自己的胸肌上来回扫荡，史蒂夫却假装没有知觉，哗啦一下把牛仔裤也脱了，只留下一条修身的内裤。

 

“我去冲个澡。”他说，然后大摇大摆地走进了浴室。

 

巴基咽了口唾沫，回身打开原先的网页，快速记下了他挑选出的那家旅行社的地址，写在他自己的小本本上，把本子藏在抽屉里——他没有给抽屉上锁，他知道史蒂夫不会偷看——然后迅速扒光了自己，死皮赖脸地钻进了史蒂夫的浴室里。


	5. 旅行

“阳光，柳橙，黄金，美国梦，大蒜工厂，葡萄酒世界……这里是西班牙小说家马托雷尔·加尔巴笔下那个与世隔绝的极乐净土，是19世纪淘金猎人最向往的地方，地中海气候给加州带来了得天独厚的自然环境，在大自然的鬼斧神工之下，人们在这里娱乐、狂欢，不舍昼夜……”

巴基读着旅行社册子上的宣传词，坐在门口的椅子上等待咨询。现在正是旅游旺季，来旅行社的人非常多，巴基戴着棒球帽，续着胡子，不会有人在这么多年后还能认出他这个臭名昭著的杀手，尤其是这个前九头蛇特工还在认认真真地研究着一本旅游攻略。

就在这个时候，巴基的电话突然响了，他接起来，史蒂夫的声音立刻传进了他的耳朵里。

“你去旅行社了？”史蒂夫问，声音有些急躁。

巴基愣了愣，神盾局有人跟着他他是知道的，毕竟也是经过特殊训练的，对方一直跟他保持着合理的距离，也没有干涉他活动，都是为了工作，巴基并没有甩掉他，但他没有料到史蒂夫会把自己看得那么紧，这是从来没有过的。

“嗯……我只是想出来随便转一转，我想知道现在都开发了哪些旅游景点。”巴基说，他低着头用手抠着牛仔裤上的一处暗纹。

“好吧，那你了解完了就赶紧回来吧。”

“可是，史蒂夫……”

“最近不是很太平，我担心你。”

巴基不知道该说什么，史蒂夫口中的不太平可能包含了很多信息，但是史蒂夫不想说。虽然巴基觉得担心一个顶级特工并没有什么必要，但是他还是选择尊重史蒂夫的选择。

“那好吧，”他说，“你什么时候能放个长假呢？也不要太忙了呀。”

电话那头的声音明显有些波动，似乎是史蒂夫正在走动当中，他说：“呃……巴基，我现在手头上有些事情要处理，等我晚上回来再陪你好嘛？”

“啊，好的，你忙吧。”

史蒂夫挂断了电话。巴基坐在那边有些愣神，随着自己逐渐融入到现代社会中，史蒂夫不用事事替他操办，也不用费神跟他解释什么新生事物和新名词，但这样反而让他们在不知不觉间越来越少有话可以聊。这不是用默契可以解释的，老友之间的默契和两个人生活上的渐行渐远，还是有很大差别的。

史蒂夫是个不会把工作带回家的人，而巴基偏又是个身份特殊的人，他没法正常工作，没法正常社交，他总觉得自己的生命里缺少了一块东西，比如像史蒂夫一样伸张正义，他一直没有对史蒂夫说过，他其实无比想念战场，他们应该是一类人才对。

巴基叹了口气，把宣传手册塞进了口袋里，起身离开了旅行社。他走到旅行社对面的报刊亭，在那站了一会儿，翻了翻最新一期的军事杂志，然后在街边的冰淇淋车那儿买了一个草莓味蛋筒，坐在路边的长椅上慢慢地舔着。

长椅上还坐着一个男人，戴着跟巴基差不多的棒球帽，正在阅读一份报纸，整张脸都被报纸遮住了，并不能看见他的长相。

“你应该选择芒果味的那款蛋筒，那是他们家的特色招牌。”男人一边说着一边把报纸收起来，他有着灰蓝色的眼睛和剪得极短的头发。

巴基转动着手里的蛋筒，换了一边继续舔着。“你知道得很多呀。”他说。

男人耸耸肩：“只是在这里坐了一会儿，看见很多人都来买。”

巴基拿眼角瞥了一眼男人，问：“这是今天的报纸吗？上面都说了啥？”

“不过是一些无聊的东西，让一些人激动的政治，让一些人疯狂的明星，剩下的才是人们真正需要关心的。”

“是什么？”

“招聘信息。”

巴基忍不住仰头哈哈大笑。“可以借你的报纸看一看吗？”他问男人。

男人不置可否，把手里的报纸胡乱地合上递给巴基：“拿去吧，我并不需要留着它。”

巴基笑了起来：“谢谢你的报纸，可惜我并不能把我吃了一半的冰淇淋送给你。”

他们相互告别，巴基在他走后打开了那份报纸，大致浏览了一下上面的招聘信息，等手里的冰淇淋吃完了，就站起来把报纸丢进垃圾桶，双手插兜踱步走向了车站。

史蒂夫一整天都很头痛，太阳穴突突地跳着，按照托尼的说法，只要拿根火柴放在史蒂夫的头顶，一准能点着。整个神盾局都知道他们的队长在因为什么而暴躁，弗瑞把那位前来投奔巴基的“冬日战士”跟丢了，由于这个人的危险系数尚不可知，这下他不得不主动跟史蒂夫摊牌。

“你打算怎么向我解释？私自拿巴基作为诱饵，出了事才告知我，你这个计划谁批准过吗？”史蒂夫把弗瑞面前的桌子拍得铛铛响。

“我有权力下这个任务，罗杰斯，而且我们只是暂时没有追踪到他，你自己也是干特工的，你知道这都是正常情况。”弗瑞说。

“如果是正常的，你就不会老老实实跟我交代这些了，你怎么不告诉我你们有多久没找到这个谢尔盖了？”

弗瑞没有说话。

“说啊！”

“39个小时。”说话的是寇森，“我们已经39个小时没有追踪到他的行踪了。”

“哈？一个危险系数十级的间谍，你们快两天了都没找到他，长官，这也叫一切都在掌控之中？”

弗瑞觉得，美国队长一旦尖酸刻薄起来，还真的是很让人头疼，他对史蒂夫说：“你冷静一下好吗？至少你的巴基我们是派人好好看着的，你大可以安心地执行你的任务。”

“我拒绝。”

“你说什么？”

“我拒绝执行任务。”史蒂夫说，“你们让我的家人处于危险之中，还想让我为你们执行任务？我现在唯一的任务就是替你们擦屁股，找到那个谢尔盖，保护好我的巴基。”

这话也不算错，弗瑞想，他上前按住暴跳如雷的美国队长，难得放下面子冲他笑了笑：“你也别太低估巴基的能力了，他是隐居了，又不是智障了，对付一个仿冒品绰绰有余，这个人比起他当年还是小巫见大巫。”

“你什么意思？”史蒂夫皱眉，“什么叫比起他当年？”

这时候钢铁侠终于忍不住插话了：“哦，别激动，队长，我猜人家没有在影射什么。”

史蒂夫便说：“我只是想知道如果我的伴侣不是巴基，只是一个普通人，你们还会这样做吗？还会拿他当诱饵吗？”

这个问题着实不好回答，如果弗瑞说不会，那么结果就是激怒史蒂夫，他一直对巴基的历史非常敏感，甚至比巴基自己还敏感，而如果弗瑞的答案是一视同仁，那么正直的美国队长必定不能忍受他们这种行事作风。

弗瑞跟寇森对视了一眼，弗瑞说：“我们没有把巴恩斯当成诱饵，追踪猎物可不是一上来就猛扑上去，我们在寻找时机，只是推测他有可能会去找你们。”

史蒂夫哼了一声，说道：“你们现在有什么计划吗？”

弗瑞说：“巴恩斯那边我会派人跟着的，有任何情况随时跟你汇报，我建议你跟我们一起逮捕这个谢尔盖。”

“我选择回去陪着巴基。”

“这取决于你希望这件事往什么方向去发展。”托尼突然插上一句。

“什么意思？”史蒂夫问。

“你觉得如果让巴基知道这件事，他会作何反应？如果你认为他参与到这件事里来也没有关系的话，你可以选择回归家庭，但如果你打算向他隐瞒，我的建议是，你得假装什么事情也没发生。”

“我不需要向他隐瞒，”史蒂夫说，“我可以告诉他这件事，然后说服他按照我的计划来。”

“所以你的计划是？”

“我不会让他参与进来的，巴基已经退役了，他现在需要的是普通人的生活，我有能力保护好他。”

托尼挑眉：“你确定他会听你的吗？”说着他打开一个平板电脑左右滑动着。

“当然，我们无话不谈。”

托尼笑了，他把平板电脑递给史蒂夫，让他去看上面的画面。

“那么，队长，你能告诉我为什么你白天已经嘱咐他回家待着，晚上他还是会一个人跑去一家同志酒吧？”


	6. 出走

顺着酒吧街一直走下去，最里面那家，是一个gay吧，巴基走进去，找了个僻静的卡座坐下，在整个雄性荷尔蒙爆棚的空间里，他点上一根烟，慢慢地抽着。

一个男人手里提着醒酒器，坐在了巴基的对面。他已经不是白天时的样子了，但巴基不用看就知道他是那个长椅上看报纸的人。

“一个人来的？”他问。

巴基瞄了他一眼：“不信？”

那人笑了：“除非你是来狩猎的，不然这种地方，一个人来实在太无聊了。”

巴基吐了一口烟：“找个地方喝点酒而已。”

“需要我作陪吗？”那人问。

巴基舒展四肢，靠在沙发靠背上，这个动作让他的脸躲进了阴影里，两根指头夹着烟，他吊起嘴角笑道：“别装了，神盾局的人就在这附近，你最多只有七分钟的时间，有什么话快说吧。”

那人脸上面露惊讶之色：“你认出我来了？你看出我易容了？”

巴基不耐烦地撇撇嘴：“听脚步声就能听出来。”

对方闻之，摘下了头上的棒球帽，露出一张泯然众人的脸，这是特工们的惯用技能，他们擅长把自己伪装成让人看上好几眼都记不住的路人

“谢尔盖·库尔布斯基。”对方自我介绍道，“你的嗅觉依然灵敏，在家相夫教子可惜了。”

巴基把烟灰弹进桌上的烟灰缸里，对他说：“你应该不是来找我回去的吧。”

“何以见得？”

“我经历过这段时间，刚刚脱离他们的精神控制，脑子里只有本能没有思维，生活的目标就是替自己找一个目标，找到我就是你的那个目标，你现在完成了，你很失落，对不对？”

谢尔盖重新打量起了巴基：“好吧，我承认，我只是迫切想要见到一个跟我有一样经历的人。”

“你还记得你执行过的那些……他们称之为任务的那种事情吗？”巴基不自觉地皱了一下眉头。

谢尔盖便说：“当然，虽然我并没有你那么受宠，但……他们并不会浪费任何一个武器。”

“想好后面怎么办了吗？”

谢尔盖挑眉：“我可没有男人能养着我，我打算去当雇佣兵，或者雇佣杀手、赏金猎人什么的，那种环境我会比较熟悉。”

巴基的烟抽完了，他把烟蒂按在烟灰缸里，搓了搓下巴。

“是个不错的选择，或者我引荐你去神盾局？”

“得了吧，”谢尔盖冷笑道，“那又不是个收容所，哪怕你傍上了美国队长，那又怎样？他们完全接纳你了吗？一直跟着你的特工又是怎么回事？”

巴基没有接他这句话，而是问：“你的记忆恢复得怎么样了？”

“那不重要。”谢尔盖说。

“不重要吗？”

“当然，我只要想着接下来怎么活下去就行了。”

巴基便说：“当雇佣兵可不是活下来的好办法。”

“那要看你怎么定义了，危险就是我生活的本质，离开了它我的生活就毫无意义。”

巴基说：“我之前看过心理医生，他们说这是一种心病，你不是真的喜欢这样的生活，可以通过治疗来解决。”

谢尔盖不以为然：“一旦上过战场，你就再也回不来了，哪怕人回来了，心还留在那里，二战英雄，你不知道这个道理吗？不然你以为美国队长为什么这么爱多管闲事？怎么没人把他送去治疗？”

巴基沉默了一会儿，他一直盯着桌上被投影的五颜六色的光发呆，谢尔盖看着他的表情，便问：“怎么样，要加入我吗？”

巴基说：“你该走了，神盾局的人已经进来了，厕所里有个窗户，祝你好运。”

谢尔盖仿佛早已料到巴基的回答，他笑着站起来，走到巴基的边上，凑在他耳朵旁问道：“你呢？现在的任务又是什么，中士？”

他并没有等巴基回答的意思，径直走进了厕所。

巴基赶在晚上十点前回到了家，他把鞋子放进鞋柜里，外套脱下挂好，闻了闻上面的烟酒味，最后还是决定把他丢进洗衣机，就在他准备换上居家服的时候，史蒂夫从房间里走了出来，正好跟他打了个照面。

“Jesus！史蒂夫，你吓我一跳，在家怎么灯都不开一盏呢？”

“你没有料到我会这个点回家，是吗？”史蒂夫问。

巴基皱了皱眉头：“你在说什么奇怪的话啊。”

史蒂夫拉住巴基，问道：“你不打算告诉我你去哪儿了吗？”

巴基冷笑：“你不是早就知道了吗？我又不是发现不了那些特工。”

“你就没有什么要跟我解释的吗？”

“我去见了一个朋友。”巴基说。

“你有朋友？”史蒂夫脱口而出。

巴基有些生气：“你什么意思？我不能有朋友吗？”

史蒂夫意识到自己说错话了，赶紧道歉：“对不起，巴基，我不是那个意思，我是说你在21世纪都没什么机会社交，我比较惊讶你交到了朋友。”

巴基哼了一声：“你最近看我看得很紧，能告诉我是什么原因吗？”

史蒂夫被这话噎住了，他想到了托尼的话，自己到底希不希望巴基参与这件事呢？

“我们……我们发现了九头蛇的人。”史蒂夫说。

巴基貌似对这个破感兴趣：“哦？他在美国？”

“他？你是指谁？”

巴基突然停下了正在给自己倒水的手。史蒂夫看着一动不动的巴基，警惕地试探：“你怎么知道我说的是一个人，你认识那个人吗？”

巴基低着头，半长的头发遮住了他的整张脸，还是没有任何的动静。史蒂夫的表情开始严肃了起来，说话的声音也不自觉地开始强硬：“回答我，巴基，你今天到底去见了谁？”

巴基把手里的水壶放下，慢慢抬起了头，他回望史蒂夫，眼神令他的伴侣有些陌生。

“你猜到了？”他问，“没错，我就是去见九头蛇的人了。”

史蒂夫努力地平复他此刻的情绪，但是他失败了，最终他还是上前一把将巴基按在了墙上：“你就在神盾局眼皮子底下去跟九头蛇接头了？你知道被发现了是什么后果吗？”

巴基的叛逆心理因为史蒂夫这样一推而开始冒头，他瞪着眼睛看着史蒂夫，出口的话带上了挑衅的语气：“怀疑我？再把我关进冰柜里？”

“我好不容易才说服他们把你留在身边，让他们不要再拿看罪犯的眼光看你，要是让他们知道……”

“谢尔盖也是被洗脑的冬兵，所以你就是拿看罪犯的眼光看他了？”巴基打断史蒂夫的话。

“你这是、你这是偷换概念！”史蒂夫说道，“你有没有明白我在担心什么？你难道不想跟九头蛇斩断联系吗？”

“你说呢？史蒂夫？我能斩断我跟过去的联系吗？难道美国队长被注射了血清，他就不再是布鲁克林的美术生了？”

史蒂夫却感到匪夷所思：“你到底在在意什么？托尼也原谅了你，大家都接受了你，我以为我已经为你创造了一个很好的环境，难道还是不够吗？”

“我不需要他们的原谅！”巴基冲史蒂夫喊道。

“你说什么？”

“你们为什么要原谅我？你们越是这样做越让我感到愧疚，霍华德在我脑海中最后的印象还是那个意气风发的年轻发明家，我们出发前他把装备递给我，告诉我每一个都是怎么使用，然后嘱咐我回来一起教你跳舞……我在执行任务的时候，我甚至不知道这个霍华德就是我们的霍华德，史蒂夫，你知道这些记忆一点一点回到脑子里的感觉是什么吗？当冬兵的记忆和巴基的记忆真正重合的时候？你真的以为你们原谅我了我就能好过吗？”

史蒂夫在沙发上坐下，他痛苦地抓了抓自己的头发：“五年了，巴基，你为什么还在对我说这样的话？我知道你煎熬，可是到底怎样才能让你不那么煎熬？”

“我知道你不喜欢听这样的话，”巴基说，“五年来我都在避免自己说这样的话，我努力地让你觉得我过得很好，我越来越好，但事实并不是这样的，史蒂夫，我谢谢你这些年为我所做的一切，但是抱歉，那没有用，一点用都没有。”

于是小史蒂薇又露出了那样的表情，失望的，悲伤的，就像他又被军队拒绝了，就像他得知巴基哥哥有了新的舞伴。这样的表情总是能够轻易牵动巴基的心，但这一次他站在那里没有上前抱住他，巴基依然保持着与史蒂夫对峙的姿态，他听见史蒂夫说：“所以，跟另一个冬日战士会面就有用了？”

“我就是冬日战士，冬日战士就是我的一部分，你不能把我们两个割裂开来，那样只会让我觉得你还是不接受我的过去。”

“可那根本就不是你自愿的！你没有任何意识啊，巴基，你为什么要这样为难自己？”

巴基觉得这场谈话已经进行不下去了，就跟以前无数次一样，一旦涉及到这个问题巴基只能沉默，他没有很好的道理来支撑自己的言论，他只有感受，而感受，是没办法解释给史蒂夫听的。于是巴基扭头离开，他打开水龙头，用凉水抹了一把脸——为了让自己快速冷静下来。

洗手台已经有一段时间没有清理了，巴基看见那上面落了些灰，他拿来抹布开始用力地擦，他很委屈，他眼睛有些湿了，但他除了擦这个洗手台什么也不能做。

史蒂夫走了过来，问他：“你今天跟那个九头蛇聊了什么？”

“不要拿审犯人的语气跟我说话，罗杰斯队长。”巴基说，手上并没有停下清理洗手台的动作。

“我是在以你伴侣的语气。”

“是吗？”巴基把手里的抹布一下摔在水池里，“你和你的朋友们，你们除了想控制我就没有别的可做了！”

史蒂夫也很生气：“你一定要说这么伤人的话吗？你忘了莎伦在婚礼上对你说了什么吗？你发脾气也不用这样口不择言吧？”

巴基的胸口起伏着，他努力压制自己的情绪，是啊，他发脾气了，他不该这么不理智，史蒂夫为他做了这么多，而他现在竟然在对他发脾气，巴基·巴恩斯，你到底在做什么？你这个杀人犯，你还有什么不知足的？可是，妈的，他已经五年没有发脾气了，他凭什么不能发脾气？

“我想要自由，史蒂夫，还有平等、独立等等乱七八糟诸如此类的东西，我可以做我想做的事情，可以用自己的名字跟你结婚，可以一起去旅游，而不是去趟旅行社都要被你电话问候，我知道这很矛盾，我一边无法原谅自己，一边又渴望别人接纳我，我现在整个人都要矛盾得炸掉了！”

史蒂夫上前把巴基圈在怀里，想要安抚他暴躁的情绪：“结婚的事情我已经在想办法了，我跟弗瑞打了申请，需要经历一段时间的考察期，如果这段时间我们表现良好，你就可以用自己的名字跟我结婚，所以我拜托你，这段时间就不要再横生枝节了。”

巴基难过地把头撇过去：“你没有明白我的意思，史蒂夫。”

“还有旅游，目前局势不安全，别说你了，我都没法被批准到外地度假，但你要知道这种情况只是暂时，都是时间问题，而我们以后有的是时间。”

巴基摇头：“不是这样的，我不是为了旅游而旅游，我只是想换个心情，我只是想也许你不那么忙了，你不那么紧张兮兮的，就能有耐心好好听我说说话。”

“我现在难道没有陪你说话吗？我每天都会按时回家的。”

“我不需要你陪！”巴基激动地说道，“我需要有个环境能够好好整理一下我自己。我本来都想好了，史蒂夫，我们躺在私人沙滩上，我们有大把大把的时间，也许是一个下午，也许是一整天，我们什么都不需要去做，除了欣赏风景和喝下许多的橙汁。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我就能把我的想法，我的情绪，包括谢尔盖的事情，我就能慢慢地都跟你说清楚了，而不是像现在这样，你不停地追问，而我根本不知道该怎么回答。”

史蒂夫后退一步，立正站好，俨然一副谈判的架势，对巴基说：“我现在就有时间，你要多久？一整晚？没问题，我都可以给你时间，你照样可以把你的想法说清楚。”

巴基绝望地闭上了眼睛，他把自己的脸埋在手里：“不是这样的，史蒂夫，一个良好的沟通不应该是这么开始的。”

“嗯哼，所以你要开始怪我态度不好破坏你的心情了？为什么我们现在沟通会这么费劲？你以前不是这样的。”

“以前？”巴基苦笑一声，“你是指多久以前？”

史蒂夫当然明白明白巴基话里的意思，他啧了一声，说：“你又要提这个吗？”

“不可以吗？冬兵在我的生命里已经留下了很深的痕迹，我就是要提醒你这个问题根本绕不开。你可以不让我提这个，可以选择性地屏蔽这些话，但是我不行，我总是梦见那些被我杀死的人，我有一次梦见了咆哮突击队，我梦见我把他们都杀掉了，我还梦见了你，史蒂夫，梦里我把你杀了，醒过来心跳特别快，浑身都是汗，我花了好久才反应过来你就躺在我的旁边，这些我都不敢给你说，我怕你担心，我……”

“巴基、巴基，”史蒂夫用力把巴基搂在怀里，“别说了，别说了，是我不好，我不该跟你提这个。”

巴基把脸埋进史蒂夫的怀里哭了起来，非常好，他们的吵架最终还是以他的哭泣作为终结，这根本不是巴基想要的，史蒂夫一见他流眼泪就会无条件投降，仿佛他是个娇滴滴需要男朋友来哄的女孩子，而他们之间的问题根本不会因为史蒂夫的退让而彻底解决，这种感觉糟透了。

一场争吵结束后，那天晚上直到睡觉之前他们两个都互相没有说过一句话。关了灯之后，史蒂夫似乎是出于道歉跟和解的意思，主动向巴基求欢，巴基躺在床上，被史蒂夫含了很久才硬起来，他们非常机械地完成了一次性爱，然后再一次背靠背失眠，期间还是没有任何交流。

巴基想起以前在军队里的时候听那些血气方刚的汉子讨论起女孩子，他们说没有什么是艹一顿解决不了的，自己那时候也跟着傻乎乎地笑。

想到这里巴基叹了一口气，现在他终于知道，两个人之间真的出现了问题，艹一顿还真的是解决不了的。

第二天早上七点，史蒂夫准时醒过来，他习惯性地伸手去摸旁边的巴基，却落了个空。他疑惑地爬起来，在房子里找了一圈，依然没有巴基的身影。

巴基出门了，史蒂夫得到这个答案，他给巴基打电话，手机却在床头响了起来。

大概是出门买早点了，史蒂夫想，他从冰箱里拿出一块干面包，涂上黄油，就着牛奶，靠在料理台上慢悠悠地吃着，一边吃一边回想他们昨晚的争吵，想着想着，突然一个让他浑身颤栗的结论在他脑海里浮现出来：

巴基该不会失踪了吧？


	7. 史蒂夫的压力

复联大厦的会议室里，弗瑞把笔记本往桌上一扔：“你说巴恩斯失踪了是什么意思？”

“就是我早上一睁眼他就不在了，然后我找不到他人。”

娜塔莎道：“需要我强调一下吗？失联48小时才叫失踪。”

弗瑞问寇森：“麦克斯那里什么消息？”

寇森道：“没有消息，在队长的能力范围之内他们自动回避了，并没有人知道巴恩斯是怎么出去的。”

“你怎么解释，罗杰斯？”弗瑞问他，“是谁一再保证能够控制好前冬日战士的？”

“巴基是个能力很强的特工，他自己长了腿，我看了他五年，不能保证万无一失。”

“正话反话都让你给说了，”弗瑞哼了一声，“我可不可以理解为，五年没出事是因为他自己不想逃，现在另一个冬兵出现了，他可以回归组织了？”

“你说话注意点，弗瑞，”史蒂夫说，“巴基如果是这样的人为什么还心心念念要跟我结婚？”

“你们要结婚了？”托尼惊讶地问，在场所有人都齐刷刷地看着史蒂夫，包括早上起来昏昏欲睡的克林特。

史蒂夫脸上有点热，他本意并不是想跟别人分享这件事，尤其是在这种状况下。好在弗瑞及时把诡异的气氛拉回来了，他对史蒂夫说：“你的这个理由站不住脚，一个要跟你结婚的人现在在你眼皮子底下不知所踪？这像是要结婚的样子吗？”

我们吵架了，史蒂夫心想，但是他并不打算在这样的会议上面谈论自己的家事，而他的沉默只会让弗瑞对自己的猜测更加自信。“总之，你并不能解释为什么两个冬兵同时失踪了。”他下了一个结论。

会议结束之后，托尼拦住了史蒂夫：“借一步说话。”

他们躲在僻静的楼梯角，托尼问史蒂夫：“巴基昨天晚上见的那个人是谁？”

史蒂夫不由得一愣。托尼见他这幅表情，心里便有了底，他说：“哦，你们昨天聊过这个话题了是吗？这就是他今天失踪的原因？”

见史蒂夫还是保持沉默，托尼有点不耐烦了：“come on，你不告诉我我自己也能查出来的，你要跟我这么见外吗？”

史蒂夫点头道：“是那个谢尔盖，另一个冬日战士，他们见面了。”

“然后他就失踪了？”托尼问。

史蒂夫摇摇头：“不是……我们吵架了。”

“啊……”托尼一副过来人的表情，“放宽心，我跟佩珀也是这样，决定结婚和真结婚之间大概还差个一百场的吵架。”

“那或许不一样，我们还是因为巴基的身份，而我不过是担心他，你能相信这个谢尔盖对他不会有任何伤害吗？”

“听着，队长，”托尼说，“九头蛇杀了我的父亲，我绝对比你更想让他们好看，现在不管这个冬兵是否存在威胁，看在他是这么多年唯一一个跟九头蛇有关的人的份上，我们不能丢失这条线索——我们把他找出来，好吗？”

没想到史蒂夫听了这话却依然紧锁眉头：“能先把巴基找到吗？”

托尼翻了一个白眼。

山姆被拉进了一个新的任务小组，弗瑞给他们下达的命令是全面追捕冬日战士。

“追捕啥啊，人在哪都没找着。”山姆说。

“而且你也没说是哪个冬日战士。”娜塔莎说。

弗瑞点开作战指挥屏：“当然，我们找到了，谢尔盖虽然会易容，但是他的脚纹指纹我们都是能采集到的，被改造过的超级士兵骨骼和肌肉密度远高于常人，所以体重也会异于常人，他们的脚纹会很容易分辨。山姆，你带着娜塔莎去把他捉回来，至于巴恩斯，需要托尼费心找一下，然后你跟克林特和旺达……”

“提问！”克林特举起了手，“巴恩斯不过是失联了几个小时，需要这样兴师动众吗？我老婆离家出走我至少也是吃完中饭才去找她的呀。”

娜塔莎笑着说：“别扯淡了克林特，有了孩子的女性永远不会离家出走。”

“我说的是有孩子之前，怎样啦？”

弗瑞打断这两个人的斗嘴：“你觉得这是史蒂夫的家事吗？”

克林特说：“不是吗？他们都打算结婚了，九头蛇这个组织是否存在还不知道，明显跟着美国队长混更有前途，我要是他，我才不理睬什么谢尔盖。”

“那么哪怕出于对巴恩斯的安全考虑，我们也要找到他。”弗瑞说。

“我才不信你有这么好心。”娜塔莎说道，“不过是因为你们没有能力控制好巴恩斯，你们害怕了，就像你不知道小孩子在学校会闯什么祸，你们恨不得天天吧他养在眼皮子底下。”

弗瑞对娜塔莎说：“你这么讲也没错，我是时候考虑要不要批准罗杰斯的结婚请求了。”

“嘿，这是一回事吗？”

“你站在我的角度想一想，”弗瑞说，“前冬日战士，超能力者，有一条功能强大的金属义肢，你们还他妈定期给他维护，这个节骨眼他偏偏失踪了，就在美国队长和神盾局特工的眼皮子底下，现在要我把美国队长交到他手上跟他同床共枕，他有可能触及最核心的国家机密，当然我作为朋友对他的遭遇深表同情，可是作为指挥官呢？万一出了事责任谁负担得起？”

托尼哼了一声：“说得好像你不批准他们就不会同床共枕了一样。”

一句话说得在场的人都笑了起来，克林特还一个劲在给托尼使眼色，就连旁边老老实实充当背景板的寇森也忍不住笑出了声，弗瑞觉得，他越来越管不好这帮异类了。

“最后一个问题，”山姆举起了手，“为什么不让队长参与寻找巴恩斯？他一定比我们更希望找到他。”

弗瑞回答：“他需要回避了，巴恩斯找到之后直接送审讯室。”

在场所有人都沉默了。弗瑞解释道：“按程序来而已，你们不要太紧张。”

“队长会杀了你的。”克林特说。

山姆和娜塔莎用了7个小时把谢尔盖带回来了，他们从小旅馆的房间一直追到城郊的工地，期间弗瑞还不停发来干扰信息：“我只给了你们3个小时，”他说，“明明我的信息已经非常详细了。”

娜塔莎气得把弗瑞的那个频道给掐了。

他们把谢尔盖扔进专门的审讯室里，娜塔莎给他带上了电子手铐，这种手铐只是两个小圆片，分别粘在两只手上，不会限制犯人任何的活动，但是如果他要离开监管范围，手铐就会释放出电流将犯人击倒。

“这玩意儿可以计算出我需要多大的电流吗？”谢尔盖好奇地问道。

“你可以试试看啊。”娜塔莎说。

山姆给谢尔盖递了瓶水：“为了人道主义，我们不会刑讯逼供，还得好吃好喝地伺候你，但是我们建议你，不要试图挑战美国的法律。”

谢尔盖耸耸肩：“你们赶得真及时，稍微晚个几小时，我说不定就出境了。”

“怎么可能，你没有身份，到哪儿买机票？”娜塔莎问。

谢尔盖挑眉：“哦？审问现在就开始了吗？你们不需要请示谁吗？”

娜塔莎和山姆对视了一眼，只好先后离开了审讯室，谢尔盖在他们的身后哈哈大笑。

史蒂夫坐在吧台边，面前放着一杯伏特加，这种酒他们以前是喝不惯的，但是该死的，这已经是他能找到的最烈的酒了。

山姆过来找史蒂夫的时候，正看见一个宽阔的背影一动不动地杵在那里，像一尊石像，他走过去，挨着史蒂夫坐下，拿过桌上那瓶63度的伏特加给自己倒了一点点。

“陪你喝点儿，虽然你并不会醉。”山姆说道。

“我真的有说过那句话吗？”史蒂夫低头看着自己面前的杯子，问道。

“什么？”

“我说我会控制好巴基的。”

山姆说：“我想是的，那时候你跟议员们保证的，说冬日战士在你这里不会再次失控。”

史蒂夫叹气道：“我终于知道问题出在哪里了，我从来就没有真正平等地对待我跟巴基的关系，我一直想要控制他。”

“你们情况特殊，你的身份要求你必须对他有所掌控。”

“但是巴基并不能认同，否则我们也不会变成现在这样。”史蒂夫捂住了自己的脸，“我以为我们早就度过了最艰难的时期，我根本不会想到我们之间竟然没有办法沟通，他居然会因为我没时间和他谈心而离开我？”

山姆转动着手里的杯子，他对这种俄罗斯人爱喝的酒还是有点发怵的，他对史蒂夫说：“老兄，你这样让我想起一个人。”

“谁？”

“我服役的时候，一个军医，非洲疫情最严重的时候，他主动请缨深入疫区提供医疗支持，结果到了第三周就开始发热，被隔离起来了。他有一个未婚妻，当时所有人都劝这个女人不要跟他成婚，但是他未婚妻依然义无反顾地飞到他身边来陪他。万幸他并没有被感染，回到美国之后，两个人办了婚礼。”

“这个故事很不错，山姆。”史蒂夫说。

“你很喜欢这个故事对不对？没错，如果童话只讲到这里，那就是皆大欢喜的结局了。”

“所以他们后来怎么样了？”史蒂夫问。

“后来吗？两个月前刚刚离婚了。”

史蒂夫皱眉：“什么？为什么？”

山姆耸耸肩：“家庭琐事，子女教育，这些都是绕不开的问题，无穷无尽的争吵、冷战，刚结婚的时候经常把他们的浪漫爱情故事说给别人听，最后又如何？离婚前他反反复复就跟我说一句话，大风大浪都一起经历了，怎么还会落到这步田地。”

史蒂夫说不出话了，这的确就是他跟巴基的真实写照，这个故事让他有点害怕，巴基是他在这世上唯一所爱之人，这一点直到现在他也十分清楚，哪怕他们昨天爆发了非常严重的争吵，并且在局势如此紧张的情况下对方还跟自己玩失踪。

“可、可是，他们最后不再爱着彼此了吗？”史蒂夫问道。

“这不是爱不爱的问题了，爱情只是一种感觉，但生活不能只凭着一种感觉，在战场上背靠背保护彼此的人，不一定就能跟你一起生活。我开始怀疑为一个人死也许并不是很难，因为死了就一了百了了，为一个人而活，可能才是最难的。”

史蒂夫眼神有些黯淡：“我跟巴基不是这样的，”他说，“我们不会这样的，我们只是需要时间冷静一下。”

“瞧，你不是心里挺有谱的吗？”山姆笑吟吟的。“哥们儿，我没兴趣知道你们为啥闹别扭，不过我建议你换个思维，你如果想着‘我们可是史密斯夫夫，为什么还会像普通情侣一样争吵’，那么你们的问题就永远解决不了，但如果你就把你们定位成一对普通情侣，你就会觉得‘这实在太寻常了’，我的意思你明白吗？”


	8. 巴基的烦恼

娜塔莎打开一瓶果汁递给巴基，对他说：“你为什么会想到来找我，如果你希望有个小姑娘陪你聊聊心事，你应该去找旺达。”

巴基接过果汁喝了一口，舔了舔嘴唇，说：“你也说了她是个小姑娘，我不确定她当着所有人的面可以表现出根本没有藏匿我的样子。”

娜塔莎忍不住笑了出来：“说到底，你是想靠我施展障眼法咯？”

这里是娜塔莎的私宅，通常情况下她都住复仇者大厦，周末的晚上她照例回去收拾屋子，在门口的时候她就意识到这里被人闯入了。她掏出配枪，小心地潜入，在一个黑影靠近的一瞬间立刻附身绕道他身后将枪管抵在了对方的脑袋上，直到对方打开了客厅的灯。

“你在做什么，巴基？我差点伤到你！”娜塔莎说。

巴基显得局促而不知所措：“对不起，娜塔莎，我只是想找个地方躲一躲，我吃了你冰箱里的咖喱鸡，不过我保证我只吃了那个……”

娜塔莎收留了这只离家出走的布偶猫。

“托尼他们不会找到这里来吧？”巴基显得有点忧心忡忡。

娜塔莎闻之挑起眉毛，笑容明艳动人：“放心吧，佩珀可不会同意他监视我的。”

“那……史蒂夫呢？他会找到我吗？”

娜塔莎就问他：“你是希望他找到你，还是不希望他找到你？”

巴基叹气：“唉……我也不知道，就是暂时让我静一静吧。”

“交给我，小可爱，我可以把你藏得好好的，如果你需要，我还可以随时让史蒂夫找到你。”

巴基终于露出舒展的笑容：“你真好，以前的时候……我是说很久很久以前，你这种姑娘会是我喜欢的类型。”

“我猜那可真是long long ago的事情了，”娜塔莎说，“不过还是谢谢你，已经很久没有人用姑娘来指代我了，你知道你家史蒂夫都怎么喊我的吗？hey！woman！”

娜塔莎板起脸粗着嗓子绘声绘色地模仿起了美国队长，逗得巴基咯咯咯直笑。

“so……what are you mad at？”娜塔莎托腮看着巴基，问道。

巴基冲她投去一个惊讶的眼神。

“别用那种眼神看我，昨天我们还在一起说这事儿，大家都一致认为一定是队长的臭脾气把你惹毛了。”

巴基道：“说起来，也不是什么严重的事情，只是史蒂夫把我盯得太紧了，我真的需要透透气。”

“你该知道想盯着你的可不是史蒂夫。”

“我当然知道，所以这才使我无措，我不该怨他的，但我除了怨他也没有别的能做。”

娜塔莎想了想，对巴基说：“你知道我一开始其实根本不想加入他们，托尼、史蒂夫、弗瑞……我根本不想加入复联。但是克林特说服了我，是他告诉我，我的人生可以有很多种可能，而方向盘就握在我自己的手里。”

“这话像一碗很好喝的鸡汤。”巴基说。

“大部分人生道理，最终都会浓缩成一碗鸡汤，暖鸡汤，或者毒鸡汤。”娜塔莎一边说一边拆开了一袋即食爆米花递给巴基，“但你需要知道，在这碗鸡汤背后，人们都经历了什么。”

“史蒂夫说你原来也是苏联人。”巴基挣扎了一下，还是决定无视爆米花的热量，抓了一把塞进嘴里。

于是娜塔莎开始讲故事：“罗曼诺夫并不是我原来的姓，红房子里的女孩子多半没有姓氏。”

“为什么？”

“不许插话，你只要听就可以了。”

“呃……好吧。”

娜塔莎看了看受挫的巴基，还是有些心软：“我们都是孤儿，并不知道自己的父母是谁，红房子专门为前苏联训练女特工，但是我们还没‘毕业’，祖国就不在了。啧，说是祖国，其实我真的没有什么感情。巴恩斯先生，那时的我们就跟你的遭遇一模一样，女孩们训练如何杀人、执行任务、勾引男人，偏偏没有告诉我们如何当个好人，如何才能养活自己，红房子被炸毁的那天，我们躲在防空洞里抹眼泪，因为没有人告诉我们没有任务该怎么活。”

“后来呢？你开始做雇佣杀手？”巴基问。

娜塔莎赞许地看了他一眼：“不错嘛，你很懂行情哦？我是先做了一段时间的黑活儿，然后被俄罗斯人相中做间谍的，再后来我就遇见了克林特……有时候觉得自己这样的人，大概没有人会真正信任我吧，双面间谍，黑白两道都干过，我可以为了活下去成为复仇者，也可能为了活下去成为九头蛇？”

巴基微笑着看着娜塔莎：“但你不是这样的，你把所有复仇者的资料都上传到互联网让每个人都能看到。”

“这就是我要说的，怎样才能让别人重新建立起对你的信任？时间可以解决很多事情，但绝不是所有的，比如别人对你的看法，你得用行动去证明——瞧，这又是一碗鸡汤。”

“我……可是，史蒂夫不希望……”

“只是史蒂夫的问题吗？”娜塔莎打断他，“我理解你迁就史蒂夫的原因，你觉得你有罪，你觉得你给史蒂夫带来了麻烦，是你自己选择了躲在家里不见人的，不是吗？你除了不停在心里自言自语，你还敢做什么？如果你想把巴恩斯中士找回来，跟史蒂夫赌气可没有任何用处。”

娜塔莎往嘴里塞了几颗爆米花，补充道：“当然，史蒂夫归根到底还是个混蛋。”

“你别这么说他，他这也是为了我。”

“得了吧，你就跟我说实话，你们以前真的没因为他的固执不通人情而吵起来吗？”

巴基噗嗤一声笑了出来：“说来也奇怪，男生之间本来是不会为了鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵架的，我们的关系并不会像女生之间那样亲密。”

“但是？”

“但是，我跟史蒂夫小时候经常吵，不是因为他嘲笑我新交的女朋友，就是我不满意他给我买的生日礼物。”

娜塔莎难得表现出了目瞪口呆的表情：“你们居然不是七十年前就在一起了？”

“什么？不，当然不是，史蒂夫没跟你们说我们是在瓦坎达才确定关系的吗？”

“哈？可是史蒂夫的版本并不是这样的。”

巴基想了想，然后抿嘴笑了起来：“这大概就是为什么，我们小时候总吵架的原因吧。”

史蒂夫坐在谢尔盖的对面，审讯室的外面是弗瑞、山姆一干人等，他们在窗户边上看着自己，墙壁完全隔音，但是史蒂夫知道这里装了窃听器。

“我知道你最想问什么。”谢尔盖的声音不仅传到了史蒂夫的耳朵里，也传到了审讯室外复联众人的耳朵里。

“你的小甜心不见了是不是？”谢尔盖笑得十分狡黠，“别这么看我，他可不在我这，虽然我们都叫冬日战士。”

“巴基不是，他谁也不是，他就是巴基。”

审讯室外的托尼啧了一声：“他真的要在这种时候还纠结这个东西吗？”

山姆耸耸肩，说道：“我看差不多就让他出来吧，料想他也问不出什么来。”

弗瑞正准备打开审讯室的门把史蒂夫叫出来，就听见谢尔盖说：“你知道巴恩斯在九头蛇被称作什么吗？”

“资产？”史蒂夫问。

谢尔盖鄙夷地笑道：“谁不是资产？你难道不是美国政府的资产吗？这世上本没有对错，立场不同罢了，在我们眼里你才是那个被迫害的可怜人儿。”

弗瑞觉得他越说越过分了，他推开门，对史蒂夫说：“队长，别听他的疯话了，托尼刚刚找到了疑似巴恩斯的踪迹，你过来看看。”

史蒂夫回头看了一眼弗瑞，然后回身问谢尔盖：“你刚才说巴基被称作什么？”

谢尔盖身体后仰，悠闲地靠在椅背上，缓缓地吐出一个词：“接班人。”

那一刻，在场的所有人的瞳孔都在一瞬间放大了，包括史蒂夫。

“你说什么？谁的接班人？九头蛇的？”

“不然呢？”谢尔盖说，“要知道一个被洗脑的机器可没法做一个leader，巴恩斯是我们当中最有头脑，最懂战略，最有领导力的人了，皮尔斯以前最喜欢的就是他，点名要他做队长呢。”

史蒂夫还没来得及说什么，弗瑞就立刻冲到谢尔盖的面前，追问他：“难道他没有被完全控制住吗？你是说他是有自己的意识的？”

谢尔盖被弗瑞的行为逗得哈哈大笑，他捧着肚子对史蒂夫说：“瞧瞧，我前面说过那么多遍我根本没见过他，你们都不信，现在我说他没被洗脑，居然立刻就信了！哈哈哈哈哈！有意思有意思，你们美国人真有意思。”

史蒂夫无声地看了一眼弗瑞，弗瑞从他的眼神里读出非常复杂的意思来，他感到有些无所适从，只好硬着头皮说：“那个……我们刚刚还在说，巴基有可能真的只是离家出走而已。”

史蒂夫什么也没说，那一刻他突然对自己身处的环境失望透了。他走出审讯室，见到站在门外的托尼，问他：“你说你发现了巴基的踪迹？”

托尼道：“只是怀疑，要知道这家伙的反侦查能力绝对超出我们的想象。”

“他只是跟我闹脾气，没必要动用反侦查技术。”

托尼对此不以为然：“哦得了吧，谁家两口子吵架还要我动用侦查技术来帮忙找人？”

“所以你到底发现了什么？”

“巴基的机械手臂被我安装了自动扫描检测的系统，每天凌晨5点、下午1点和晚上20点都会扫描一次，检查手臂的状态，包括温度、线路状况、是否故障，检测的数据会自动上传电脑，我的AI会进行比对分析。”

“分析出了什么？”史蒂夫问。

“从受力情况和手臂释放的能量来看，在他消失的这段时间里，他没有提过、或者搬动过超过1千克的重物，你知道这意味着什么吗？你在家里打扫个卫生，需要花的力气都不止这么点儿。”

“继续。”史蒂夫鼓励道。

“这段时间里手指接触的物质当中，油脂、糖类的占比高于均值，通过对上面菌群的数量和性质进行分析，基本可以断定，他一直待在室内，而且是好吃好喝地待着。”托尼说完得意地挑起了眉毛。

史蒂夫皱眉：“难道巴基还有另外的住处？”

托尼撇嘴道：“麻烦你动动脑子，他要是真有什么安全屋，现在搬过去住不需要打扫卫生吗？我倒觉得他更有可能跟别人住在一起。”

“可是巴基没有什么朋友。”

“这就是问题的关键，”托尼竖起一根手指，“我们当中出现了内奸，有人把巴基藏起来了，却没有告诉任何人。”

史蒂夫沉思了片刻，说道：“如果真是这样，看样子我暂时不需要担心巴基的安危了，但是——托尼，既然你的系统这么厉害，它为什么不能直接告诉你巴基究竟在哪？”

托尼惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：“让我在你男朋友的身上装跟踪器？史蒂夫，你是认真的吗？”

史蒂夫拍了拍托尼的肩：“谢谢你，哥们儿，我欠你的人情太多了，以后等你和佩珀的孩子长大了，我一定会送他很多的美国队长周边，有签名的那种。”

“嘿！”托尼掸开史蒂夫放在他肩上的手，“别做梦了，我儿子一定是喜欢钢铁侠的！”

史蒂夫笑着把手揣进兜里，对托尼说：“我还有一些事情要处理，先走一步了。”

“等等，我们还没找到是谁把巴基藏起来了。”托尼说道，此时史蒂夫已经转身离开了，只留给托尼一个脚步轻快的背影，他把手举过头顶挥了挥，对托尼说：“不用操心了，我想我知道了。”


	9. 夏威夷

巴基收到了一封邀请信，是自己之前咨询过的那家旅行社，上面写着：亲爱的巴恩斯先生，感恩节临近，我社正举办“免费畅游夏威夷”的活动，恭喜您在参与活动的2000名顾客中，被我社抽中，获得夏威夷豪华双人游的机会，具体详情参见www.……

诈骗信息啦，巴基告诉自己。他把邀请信随手丢在餐桌上，然后去冰箱里掏冰镇的李子出来吃。吃到一半他突然意识到哪里不太对劲，因为现在他住在娜塔莎家，如果是寄到这个地址的信，收件人应该是娜塔莎才对。

于是巴基重新把那张邀请信拿过来仔细研究了一下，发现上面留的网址是旅行社的官网，他把网址输进浏览器，却并没有在上面找到什么“免费畅游夏威夷”的活动。这就很让人匪夷所思了，一个自己咨询过的旅行社，给一个他从来没透露过的地址寄了一封信，邀请他参与一个根本不存在的活动，这感觉就好像冥冥之中有人在监视和操控着一切。

巴基皱着眉头，即使是特工的嗅觉也无法判断这到底是一个普通的个人信息泄露事件还是一场阴谋。

这时邀请信上的一行小字吸引了巴基的注意，上面写着：如对活动详情有任何疑问请拨打xxxx

这基本上就是在邀请你去拨打这个电话了，巴基撇了撇嘴，他试着打过去，出于安全考虑，还特意开启了手机上的去电隐藏信息的功能。几乎在电话接通的一瞬间对方就接起来了，一个再熟悉不过的男声对他说道：“嗨，巴基，还喜欢我送你的礼物吗？”

巴基立刻挂断了电话。

史蒂夫在电话那头目瞪口呆地看着娜塔莎，说：“你告诉我这招会管用的！”

“管用啊，你看他不是打过来了吗？跟我们预想的一样。”娜塔莎说。

“可是他挂掉了电话！他一点也不觉得这很浪漫——我也不觉得！”史蒂夫埋怨道。

娜塔莎说：“但是至少他知道你已经找到了他并且愿意跟他一起去旅游了，虽然那不是加州，但夏威夷也很棒不是吗？”

“我们为什么不直接去你家说清楚？”

“那样巴基会觉得很没面子的，他不是那么容易低头的人。”

“可是我可以跟他道歉，我能解释得清楚。”

“这根本不需要解释，让他知道你在为了和好煞费苦心，这有什么错吗？你怎么知道他现在没有在偷着乐？”

史蒂夫皱眉：“我不懂，现在的人都是这样相处的吗？这或许并不适用我们。”

娜塔莎站了起来，她郑重其事地对史蒂夫说：“现在，你立刻去我家，趁热打铁，不管是承认错误还是糖衣炮弹，用你最擅长的，他一定会接受的。”

“如果他不开门呢？”史蒂夫问。

“那就爬窗户，现在正是需要死皮赖脸的时候。”

最终史蒂夫怀着忐忑的心情敲响了娜塔莎的家门。仿佛过了一个世界，门锁才终于有了动静，房门稍稍打开了一点，史蒂夫探头去看，巴基缩在门缝里，噘着嘴，瞪着大眼睛，头发乱糟糟地支棱着，一脸不爽地看着他。

史蒂夫咽了一口口水，小心翼翼地问道：“嗨，巴基，很久不见，我挺想你的，你……你、你是不是胖了？”

房门“砰”地一声被关上了。

“巴基！”

“我再也不会原谅你了！”巴基隔着门在屋里愤怒地咆哮道。

史蒂夫叹了一口气，他低头看了看自己手里的食品袋，无奈地说道：“巴基，快开门吧，你一直想去吃的那个网红店冰淇淋……它就快溶化了。”

十分钟后，史蒂夫坐在了巴基的对面，而巴基已经吃掉了半罐冰淇淋。

“好吃吗？”史蒂夫哭笑不得地看着狼吞虎咽的巴基，问道。

“嗯……也没有宣传得那么好吃。”

史蒂夫刚想开口说什么，就被巴基制止了：“闭嘴，等我吃完冰淇淋再说，以免你说出什么让我恼火的话，影响我吃冰淇淋的心情。”

“我不会……”

“我都说了你不要说话。”

“巴基，我是来跟你道歉的。”

巴基叹气道：“到底能不能给我一点自由的空间，罗杰斯队长？”

“抱歉、抱歉，我不说话了，你、你好好吃吧。”

于是史蒂夫就这样默默地看着巴基吃掉了一整罐冰淇淋——是的他都没想过分给史蒂夫一勺——直到勺子再也没办法从冰淇淋罐子上刮下任何一点奶油，巴基才满意地舔了舔嘴唇，从鼻腔里发出一声满意地叹息。

“我可以说话了吗？”史蒂夫问。

巴基摆了摆手：“别说了，我知道你想说什么，从我打通那个电话，我就知道你想干什么了。”

“谢谢，巴基，我是说，谢谢你一直理解我，在我干了那么混蛋的事情之后。”

巴基眯着眼睛笑了起来，眼角和嘴角都弯了起来，那是史蒂夫最爱的画面，他甚至能够记得那上面每一条细纹，这跟七十年的画面一模一样。“谁又不是个混蛋呢？”他说，“我就像一个怨妇一样，一天到晚眼里只有你一个，把你所有的好跟不好都无限地放大。”

“不，你没有错，巴基，是我一直在给你施压，我想让你融入大家，让你合群，让他们接纳你，你说的对，其实是我没有接纳冬兵，我一厢情愿地要把他从你的生命里抹去，我……我太在意别人的看法了。”

巴基歪着头仔细地看着他，小史蒂薇很难得会承认错误，即使是巴基哥哥，也在说服史蒂薇这件事上屡战屡败，无论是劝阻他参军，还是请求他放弃自己。

“谢尔盖怎么样？”巴基问。

史蒂夫说：“弗瑞正在审问他，他态度很强硬，估计情形不会乐观，你想要为他求情吗？”

巴基垂下眼睑，摇了摇头：“不用了，我并不认识他。”然后他犹豫了一下，还是说：“其实我有问过他的，需不需要我帮忙，但是他拒绝了，我觉得像他这样的人，应该知道自己想要什么。”

“哦，巴克，你真是世界上最善良的人，你知道弗瑞是怎么做的吗？他们根本不相信谢尔盖，也不相信你跟他没有关系，我做了那么多的努力，却根本改变不了任何人，我甚至还责怪你没有为了这帮人、没有为了我改变你自己。”

没想到巴基却被这句话逗得咯咯直笑：“怎么会这样？昨天我还在跟娜塔莎忏悔，我说应该为了你试着改变自己才对。”

史蒂夫握住了巴基的手，一脸严肃地对他说：“不需要了，你不需要为任何人改变，从现在起，我们只有彼此，我们是对方唯一的亲人。我跟你保证，巴克，就算以后我们还是会吵架，你也永远是我心里的第一顺位，像这次的事情再也不会发生了。你呢？如果我还是固执、挑剔，你可以包容我的不完美吗？”

巴基张了张嘴，但他完全不知道自己该说什么，这个全美国最完美的人，此时正小心翼翼地请求自己包容他的不完美，这是他一生的挚友和挚爱，也是他生命里剩下的唯一珍贵的东西，没有什么比对方同样珍视自己要来得更加浪漫了，巴基只觉得眼前非常低模糊，他鼻头很酸，被史蒂夫握住的手也有些微微地颤抖，他有些紧张地问：“你、你究竟想说什么呀？”

“我们结婚吧，巴基。”

巴基猛地抬头看向史蒂夫。

“我不想管那个可笑的批准什么时候会下来了，我只想跟你结婚，怎样都好，哪怕第二天向全世界宣布美国队长跟冬日战士结婚了，说真的，我守护世界和平可不是为了当什么道德楷模，我也不知道为什么事情最后就变成了这样，如果在经历了这么多之后我仍然失去了你，那我就是这个世界上最大的混蛋。”

巴基知道自己已经哭了，非常不争气地，他慌乱地在周围东张西望找来找去，可就是找不到纸巾。“你不会失去我的，”他一边抹眼泪一边说，“你怎么会失去我呢？我会一直陪你到最后的，你真的不用这样的，其实无论怎样我都不会离开你，你别这样，史蒂夫，你别这样。”

史蒂夫笑了：“我在跟你求婚哎，巴基，你就要这样拒绝我吗？”

巴基边哭边笑，场景异常搞笑。“用一罐冰淇淋吗？”他说，泪珠还挂在浓密的睫毛上，“竟然有人用冰淇淋求婚的……哎呀，怎么哭成这样，丢死人了。”

史蒂夫把巴基的手放到嘴边吻了吻，伸手抚摸他乱糟糟的头发：“我不知道现在的人都用什么方式求婚，你知道我从来不在乎这个的，我大概根本不是个浪漫的人，如果你不介意旅途中会被当地军队看护的话，不如我们可以先飞去夏威夷。”

巴基噗嗤一声笑了出来：“天啊，史蒂夫，这他妈的浪漫死了。”说着他站起身，越过桌面稳住了史蒂夫的嘴。

复联大厦里，弗瑞皱着眉头审视着娜塔莎，问她：“你跟我说，他们今晚就会双双回来报到的。”

“我可没这么说，我的原话是今晚他们就会没事的。”

“从一个人失踪变成两个人失踪，这叫没事？”

“他们只是去旅游了，这也是你批准过的，尼克·弗瑞，像我们这样的人，在你眼里是不是就没有自由可言了？”

克林特觉察出了火药味，赶紧上来打圆场：“好了好了，这两个人结个婚，整个大厦都被弄得鸡飞狗跳的，差不多得了，我说，翻篇吧。”

弗瑞似乎有些不服气，还想说些什么辩解一下，却被娜塔莎强行打断：“真不明白你究竟在担心什么，我加入的时候也没见你对我有那么大的偏见，怎么巴基你就没法接受，你难道在暗恋队长吗？”

“你说什么？”弗瑞震惊道。

“我说你是不是暗恋队长。”

“不不不，我不是指的这个，你的意思是，难道冬兵也打算加入？”

“嘿！我看可以！”克里特眼睛一亮，“娜塔莎，他已经决定了吗？”

娜塔莎耸肩：“我说这么建议的，但他貌似还没有打算，或者等他们度完蜜月再考虑这个事吧。”

“也对也对，结婚这么糟心的事情，哪有闲工夫关心工作，我现在都想提前退休了。”

“那我这种没结婚的要怎么办？我要找什么借口不工作？”

弗瑞看着他们你一言我一语地谈论家长里短和职场生态，皱着眉头思索了半天，突然开口道：“所以……我从一开始就选错频道了吗？”

娜塔莎和克林特都转头看他。

“从头到尾这就是一个家庭伦理剧，而我一直误以为在拍《谍影重重》？”

气氛一下子诡异了起来，长达半分钟的寂静之后，克林特点点头说：“欢迎回来。”

巴基坐在靠窗口的位置，他目不转睛地盯着机舱外的白云，拖着脑袋想了很久的心事，身边的史蒂夫已经靠在椅背上闭上了眼睛，巴基见他睡熟了，悄悄地掏出自己的日记本，翻了翻前面做的一些关于新生事物的笔记，还有旅行社、加州景点的功课，笑了笑，翻开崭新的一页，在上面写道：

“4月13日，晴，我在飞往夏威夷的飞机上，史蒂夫大概是睡着了，他说夏威夷有军队为我们提供安全，但是不会干涉我们的隐私和自由，旅行、私奔、结婚、公开，他提过很多计划，虽然他跟我说要任性一次，但史蒂夫很久之前就失去了任性的权利，我知道他所说的一切，其实都是他精心谋划和安排好的。

我十八岁生日许愿的时候在跟上帝讨价还价，希望小史蒂薇永远不要长大，如果没办法实现，那就希望他能够永远开心，如果也没办法让他开心，至少让我一直陪着他，一定一定。

等他醒来，我决定告诉他这件事。”

——正文完——


End file.
